Sunday in the Park with St Berry
by sailingskies
Summary: A St. Berry one shot


A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the positive feedback!It was very exciting! I'm so sorry about the wait for this, I just am starting the school year. So, I do have a lot of ideas, but if you would like anything specific, than review or PM and i'll try to write it! Im also thinking of a story where Rachel gets pregnant with Jesse's kid. It will have some angst, but I am a very big fluff person, and a VERY big believer of Rachel and Jesse ending up on broadway (together!) So enjoy this! Btw, the song from last one was Replay by Iyaz and the songs in this one are Everybody loves louis and finishing the hat both from Sunday in the Park With George.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters, or Sunday in the park with george!

Sunday In The Park With St. Berry

The whole Glee Club filed through the karaoke bar, ready to celebrate McKinley's first national championship for over a decade. It had not been an easy year for any one of the members, but they had all pulled through together. Rachel and Finn were holding hands as they sat down with the rest of their friends. Quinn and Puck were tickling Beth, now a little over a year old. Santana and Brittany were not nearly as malicious as they were in the beginning of the year, and both were in happy relationships with Mike and Matt respectively. Artie was giving Tina a ride to the table, with Mercedes and Kurt gossiping behind them. Both were single and loving it, and were planning many spa days for summer vacation. After the club had managed to eat eight pizzas everyone started using the karaoke machine. Rachel started the night off with Don't Rain On My Parade. It was her theme song, and had really convinced everyone the validity of the club. A talent scout from Tisch had already pursued Rachel, and she had accepted an early accepted a full ride to NYU Tisch. After Rachel belted out the last note the girls and boys preformed almost every song from the past year. People had gathered around and were cheering for this years National champions. Among those who were cheering there was one boy who had a small, sad smile on his face. Jesse St. James were happy for them, well not all of them, most were mediocre, but he was happy for Rachel. She was flawless, and Jesse was still in love with her and she hated him. As the Mckinley High School glee club started of their dessert celebrating with ice cream that would surely ruin their vocal chords. Jesse was in shock that Rachel would eat that ever when he realized that she was sitting with the team. Jesse spied her walking to the ladies room. Jesse walked over and caught her as she was coming out of the bathroom.

"Rachel! Hey!"

"Jesse? What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I usually come here to sing to people, most of whom have not heard real talent until mine. I haven't gotten the chance to sing yet, but I guess that they have heard a lot of talent from you alone." Jesse smiled and winked at Rachel.

"Jesse! I, I! Umm, thanks I guess. Umm, Jesse, I'm seeing someone, Finn actually," Rachel admitted with a grimace.

"Oh congrats. Rachel, do you love him?" Jesse asked wanting to add whether they loved each other the way that he had loved her, how they had loved each other.

"He's kind Jesse! Everyone loves him! He's..."

"Rachel, I asked whether you"

"Jesse, I must getting back to my team, goodnight!"

Jesse shook his head. He glanced at Rachel who was kissing Finn. Ugh! Why couldn't he win one? He looked over at Rachel again, hoping that she was finished. Rachel shook her head softly as she walked up to the stage, knowing that Finn's lips were not the ones she wanted to kiss. Jesse saw Rachel getting up to sing,

_"Hello, George..._

_Where did you go, George?_

_I know you're near, George._

_I caught your eyes, George._

_I want your ear, George._

_I've a surprise, George..._

_Everybody loves Louis,_

_Louis' simple and kind._

_Everybody loves Louis,_

_Louis' lovable_

_Seems we never know, do we,_

_Who we're going to find?_

_And Louis the baker is not what I had in mind._

_But..._

_Louis' really an artist_

_Louis' cakes are an art._

_Louis isn't the smartest-_

_Louis' popular._

_Everybody loves Louis,_

_Louis bakes from the heart..._

_The bread, George._

_I mean the bread, George._

_And then in bed, George..._

_I mean he kneads me-_

_I mean like dough, George..._

_Hello, George..._

_Louis' always so pleasant,_

_Louis' always so fair._

_Louis makes you feel present,_

_Louis' generous._

_That's the thing about Louis_

_Louis always is "there."_

_Louis' thoughts are not hard to follow,_

_Louis' art is not hard to swallow._

_Not that Louis' perfection-_

_That's what makes him ideal._

_Hardly anything worth objection_

_Louis drinks a bit,_

_Louis blinks a bit._

_Louis makes a connection,_

_That's the thing that you feel..._

_We lose things._

_And then we choose things._

_And there are Louis's_

_And there are Georges-_

_Well, Louis's_

_And George._

_But George has George,_

_And I need-_

_Someone-_

_Louis-_

_Everybody loves Louis,_

_Him as well as his cakes._

_Everybody loves Louis,_

_Me included, George._

_Not afraid to be gooey,_

_Louis sells what he makes._

_Everybody gets along him._

_That's the trouble, nothing's wrong with him._

_Louis has to bake his way,_

_George can only bake his..._

_Louis it is._

Jesse swallowed, Rachel was singing directly to him! Louis was Finn, the popular one that everyone loved. Rachel was admitting to him that she loved him. Rachel couldn't be comparing their relationship to that of George and Dot, could she? Well, in a sense they were like them weren't they? He, like George, could not pay attention to his love because he was too focused on his work. Even though Dot loved George, she wasn't getting the love she deserved so she settled for someone else. Well, Jesse knew that it was a challenge, and he knew exactly how to respond, how to tell Rachel that he loved her, and cared for her, but that he was too focused on his future to make room for her.

Rachel looked around the room full of standing, clapping people; they didn't realize that this performance was a bitter and sad one for her, all oblivious to her pain and melancholy. Jesse was right, Sondheim's glorious music was easily the best for a sad soul. As she swallowed hard, trying not to tear up because of Jesse, she bumped into Jesse on his way to the stage. Not now Jesse! Rachel thought. Was he going to respond to her way of telling him that she loved him but chose Finn? Knowing Jesse, he would pass up an opportunity to bare his soul during a song.

_Mademoiselles_...

No! Jesse was not going to sing a song from the very same musical that she had just chosen! It was like he was out doing her!

_You end me, pal..._

_Second bottle..._

_Ah, she looks for me..._

_Bonnet flapping..._

_Yapping..._

_Ruff!..._

_Chicken..._

_Pastry..._

_Yes, she looks for me-good._

_Let her look for me to tell me why she left me-_

Rachel could not believe it! Here was Jesse, singing a song from the musical that she had chosen, and making it out to be like she would leave him! Jesse was the one that hurt Rachel, the one who should look for her, and defiantly the one that left, leaving Rachel feeling utterly betrayed.

_As I always knew she would._

_I had thought she understood._

_They have never understood,_

_And no reason that they should._

_But if anybody could..._

_Finishing the hat,_

_How you have to finish the hat._

_How you watch the rest of the world_

_From a window_

_While you finish the hat._

He was right though, Jesse always spent too long perfecting his craft to care about anything else. He could never be involved because he was never there. Then why did Rachel still love him? After the eggs, regionals, Run Joey Run, her mom, everything! Why did she still love him?

_Mapping out a sky._

_What you feel like, planning a sky._

_What you feel when voices that come_

_Through the window_

_Go_

_Until they distance and die,_

_Until there's nothing but sky_

_And how you're always turning back too late_

_From the grass or the stick_

_Or the dog or the light,_

_How the kind of woman willing to wait's_

_Not the kind that you want to find waiting_

_To return you to the night,_

_Dizzy from the height,_

_Coming from the hat,_

_Studying the hat,_

_Entering the world of the hat,_

_Reaching through the world of the hat_

_Like a window,_

_Back to this one from that._

_Studying a face,_

_Stepping back to look at a face_

_Leaves a little space in the way like a window,_

_But to see-_

_It's the only way to see._

_And when the woman that you wanted goes,_

_You can say to yourself, "Well, I give what I give."_

_But the women who won't wait for you knows_

_That, however you live,_

_There's a part of you always standing by,_

_Mapping out the sky,_

_Finishing a hat..._

_Starting on a hat.._

_Finishing a hat..._

_Look, I made a hat..._

_Where there never was a hat_

As much as Rachel wanted to deny it, Jesse was always a part of him in her mind. Whether it was watching a preformance, thinking how much better Jesse would have done it. She always thought of Jesse with Finn, about how they had a much better connection, and how her was handsomer, everything. Rachel walked up to Finn soon after the preformance

"Finn, I can't do this anymore! Finn, I told you to break a leg, good luck! You told me that you loved me!"

"Rachel, darling, I do! What's wrong with that?"

"Finn, it was so soon. Finn, even now I'm not over Jesse! Even with what he did, and I cannot pretend to love you if whenever I think of him I feel my heart break! Finn, I'm sorry, but I can't continue this!"

With that Finn stormed out, but it was the beginning of summer vacation so they would have a lot of time to cool off. Rachel listened to other mediocre performers for the remainder of the night. As Rachel was leaving to go to bed, Jesse ran up and grabbed her arm, tugging her around.

"Rachel! I meant what I said! I think of you all the time! I loved you Rach, but I was too focused on my singing! Rach, I know now that we had something special, and we can help each other become stars! Please Rach! Please let me in, just to the surface for now. I'm not going to reintroduce myself to you, you know who I am, and I hope that you'll be able to see past it, because I've never been happier than when I was with you!"

"Jesse, I know I shouldn't, but I still love you. I don't want to take you back, because you hurt me so much. Jesse, I need to know for real this time, are you just doing this to hurt me again or can I trust you? Jesse, don't make me regret it, but I need to trust you, because my life hasn't been whole since you left."

As Rachel and Jesse left together that night, it was clear that they would last, to NYC, to broadway, then with kids and grandkids. No matter what it would always be Jesse and Rachel.

A/N 2: Just like I said at the beginning, I hope you enjoyed this! If anyone has any suggestions then let me know!


End file.
